Superación
by eme-ele
Summary: Jericho se resigna a perder a Ban para siempre después de darse cuenta de que su felicidad está junto a Elaine. A pesar de eso, recuerda los momentos que pasaron juntos; recuerdos que siempre estarán presentes en el fondo de su alma. En cierto modo, su hermano, al que acaba de perder, la ayudará a superarse a sí misma. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** The Seven Deadly Sins pertenece a Nakaba Suzuki.

* * *

**-Superación-**

La única forma en la que el ser humano puede crecer

* * *

El sol resplandecía con fuerza aquel día, tanto que se reflejaba en el lago que observaba. Jericho sostenía una espada entre sus manos. Lloraba, recordando la muerte de su hermano mayor. El día que lo enterraron llovía con fuerza; era como si el cielo también llorara por su pérdida.

Los sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho y se lo exprimían. Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer? Estaba sola, su hermano había muerto y la sombra del amor que había sentido por Ban seguía en su interior, aunque él se alejara cada vez más de ella.

Recordó la estancia con él en Ravens, la ciudad de los ladrones, allí donde Ban se había criado siendo uno más de ellos. El corazón le latió demasiado fuerte cuando el dueño de aquella maloliente y sucia posada les dijo que solo había disponible una habitación con una única cama. En ese momento decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para intentar que durmieran juntos; estaba dispuesta incluso a pagar con todo su dinero aquel maltrecho dormitorio. Nada en el mundo la haría más feliz, aunque no sucediera nada más trascendental entre ellos. Únicamente quería dormir con el calor de su cuerpo alrededor del suyo propio. Pero, claro, era obvio que él se iba a negar rotundamente.

Justo antes de que se encontraran con Zhivago, Jericho decidió que abriría su corazón y confesaría sus sentimientos –aunque para él eran más que obvios–.

Jericho bajó de la cama y se sentó al lado de Ban, que la miró con sorpresa por esa acción. Ban no era ningún idiota y sabía que la chica tenía ciertas intenciones con él que no podría corresponder debido al enorme amor que sentía por Elaine. Y ella también lo sabía –ese viaje era para, precisamente, resucitarla–. Por eso, Ban no entendía por qué seguía albergando esperanzas de que algo más pudiese suceder entre ellos.

La chica extendió su brazo hasta dar con la pierna de Ban y posó allí su delicada mano. El sonrojo cubrió su rostro y lo miró a los ojos, decidida. «Es ahora o nunca», se dijo, alentándose a sí misma. Mientras, Ban la miraba extrañado por su actuar.

Jericho alzó el rostro y se produjo un ligero roce entre los labios de ambos. Al sentir que él no reaccionaba, decidió incorporarse un poco más, posar sus manos alrededor de su cuello y profundizar el beso. El hombre de cabello plateado al principio no movió un solo músculo de su cara. Más tarde, al ver que el suave contacto seguía y se intensificaba, se dejó llevar, perdiendo por unos instantes la cordura, y le respondió al beso.

Posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Jericho y comenzó a acariciarla. Pero el contacto no duró demasiado, pues una bofetada de realidad lo golpeó y se dio cuenta de dónde y con quién estaba. Y, lo más importante, de que estaba besando con pasión unos labios que demandaban esperanzados la respuesta de un amor que él no podría otorgarle nunca.

Se separó directamente de ella y la miró. Estaba roja y respiraba entrecortadamente. Le temblaban las manos un poco. Se notaba que estaba algo excitada, pues no había cerrado del todo los labios, esperando que aquel beso que la había dejado sin aire se volviera a producir.

Ban le acarició la cabeza suavemente y ella lo interpretó como un gesto de que había una ligera posibilidad, por más pequeña que fuera, de que estuvieran juntos, de que él la correspondiera por fin. Pero no era así y nunca lo sería.

Se miraron otra vez a los ojos y Jericho volvió a alzar el rostro con labios demandantes, pero Ban la tomó entonces del mentón para impedir que siguiera con su avance.

–Lo siento, de veras –musitó él y su aliento acarició suavemente el rostro de la chica–. Nunca voy a merecer lo que sientes por mí –Jericho intentó contestarle, decirle que claro que lo merecía, pero él colocó su dedo índice sobre sus carnosos labios impidiendo que ella hablara–, porque nunca voy a poder corresponderte.

Jericho sintió que su alma se rompía lentamente. Sabía de antemano que sus posibilidades eran bajas, pero el beso había hecho que sus esperanzas incrementaran notablemente. Incluso había notado que Ban había movido sus labios contra los de ella y Jericho pudo sentir la pasión y la electricidad que se produjeron en el delicado toque. Ser ilusa era poco para lo que ella era. Se sentía ridícula, persiguiendo a un hombre que no la quería. Acompañándolo en un viaje para resucitar a la persona de la que verdaderamente Ban estaba enamorado.

Bajó el rostro con pesar y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, mientras que un fuerte nudo se formaba en su garganta. Intentó levantarse para dirigirse a la cama y zanjar ese tema, pero Ban sujetó su muñeca con gentileza para detenerla.

–Eres una gran chica. Cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti –lo único que quería Jericho era preguntarle que si él también sería capaz, pero la respuesta no tardó ni un segundo en llegar–. Pero yo no. Y no es por ti –Ban se quedó callado unos segundos mientras veía las lágrimas de Jericho caer por su rostro ensombrecido–. Si Elaine no estuviera… Tal vez… –no se atrevió a terminar pues veía el dolor de Jericho plasmado en su cara y no quería hurgar más en la herida.

Lo que Ban estaba pensando era que, tal vez, si Elaine no hubiese existido, si él no se hubiese topado nunca con aquella angelical hada, habría una alta posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos. Ban pensaba que Jericho era una chica preciosa, inteligente y con un carácter envidiable. Alguien en quien se podía confiar. Pero su corazón pertenecía a Elaine y ningún ser sería capaz de arrancarle los sentimientos que albergaba por ella en su interior.

Jericho nunca llegó a contestar. Lo había arriesgado todo y había fallado estrepitosamente. Ban soltó el agarre de su muñeca y ella se levantó para acostarse en la cama. Tal vez dormir ayudaría a alejar el dolor y a aclarar su mente e ideas.

Después, se encontraron con Zhivago y contó su historia. Ban se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre zorro era el único hombre al que había considerado su padre durante su niñez y toda su vida en realidad.

La chica, entonces, lloró, aunque no entendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación. Empatizaba tanto con Ban que lloró por todo lo que había tenido que soportar en su vida: los malos tratos de sus padres, la muerte de su hermana, la pérdida de Zhivago, la niñez entre robos para sobrevivir y, después, la muerte de la única mujer a la que había amado.

Pero las esperanzas de poder algún día conquistarlo seguían allí. Cuando Zhivago le preguntó si era su amante, el color subió a su rostro y no pudo evitar que todo tipo de imágenes surcaran su mente: desde las más tiernas imaginando construir una familia a su lado hasta las más candentes en las que Ban se enredaba en las sábanas con ella. Claro que la respuesta negativa de él volvió a golpearla duramente. Y ella solo pudo preguntar que por qué ni siquiera lo consideraba. Qué ingenua.

Después, al preguntar qué era ella para él y escuchar que era como la hermana menor a la que perdió, sus esperanzas volvieron a esparcirse por el suelo de aquella mugrienta habitación, pero resurgieron cuando Ban le dijo que era el único ser humano que había conseguido no molestarle con su presencia. El corazón volvió a bombear su sangre con fuerza, imaginando escenarios románticos entre ambos que, más tarde, descubriría que serían imposibles.

Ban solo dijo lo de que le recordaba a su hermana para apagar los sentimientos que Jericho tenía respecto a él. Porque sentía en serio que, si no se hubiera enamorado de la hermana del Rey de las Hadas, Jericho sería una buena candidata para tener algo más que una amistad. Después de todo, era una de las únicas personas en las que confiaba plenamente y la estimaba de verdad. Nunca dejó salir esos pensamientos pues sabía que la mirada de dolor que la chica le dirigiría cuando se lo dijera le partiría el corazón.

Para colmo, más tarde, Jericho tuvo que soportar ver a Ban y Elaine besándose de la misma forma en la que ellos se habían besado en la habitación de Ravens. No, en realidad no era igual. Veía en Ban el más puro amor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su gesto relajado y acariciaba el diminuto cuerpo de la chica rubia. Y no había visto desde lejos aquel beso como estaba observando el que se producía entre el hada y el bandido, pero sabía que fue totalmente distinto, pues en él no había amor. Y eso dolía demasiado.

Cuando vio que Ban la defendía de Elaine, siendo incluso atacado por ella, se quedó perpleja. Descubrió, en ese preciso instante, que ella era alguien importante para él, aunque no de la forma que su corazón anhelaba. Lástima que se hubiese enamorado por primera vez de un imposible.

¿Qué era lo que veía en ella? ¡Si tenía la apariencia de una niña! Observó su cuerpo, sus pechos y sus caderas, los cuales tenían apariencia de los de una mujer, no como los de Elaine. No entendía que no se fijara en ella y así se lo hizo a saber a la rubia.

Era tan idiota que cargó a ambos en sus hombros cuando las fuerzas los abandonaron, a pesar de que su resistencia no se lo permitía pues había perdido sus habilidades mágicas. Pero el amor que sentía por Ban le permitió sacar fuerzas de donde no las había.

Incluso, después, Ban la había consolado cuando su hermano murió intentando protegerla a ella. En el entierro, con la fuerte lluvia mojándolo todo, él la había abrazado, la había reconfortado y Jericho se había sentido dichosa por tenerlo a su lado. Pero la fantasía pronto se quebró y recordó que él lo hacía porque la apreciaba como una buena amiga, como si fuera su hermana menor, y no desde una perspectiva amorosa, que era lo que ella tanto deseaba.

Y allí se encontraba, en el lago, sosteniendo la maldita espada, deliberando si atravesarla en su pecho para no sufrir más por un amor que no iba a ser correspondido nunca, por la culpa que le suponía haberse cegado por ese hombre y haber permitido que su hermano muriera protegiéndola. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla ahora si estaba muerto? Pero no podía hacerlo. Porque su hermano se había sacrificado para protegerla a ella, para que ella siguiera adelante con su vida, para que se convirtiera en Caballera Sagrada de una vez por todas. ¿Qué sentido tenía, entonces, quitarse la vida si iba a defraudar los últimos deseos de Gustaf?

Agarró la espada con más fuerza y comenzó a golpear el agua del lago como si fuera posible partir el líquido transparente. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin esfuerzo, sin llamarlas, espontánea y abundantemente.

Pero sintió que esas lágrimas se endurecían en su rostro y que la espada se encasquillaba en el lago. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado de la impotencia hacía un instante, y sus lágrimas solificadas se rompieron. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que el lago estaba cristalizado. No podía creerlo. Había heredado el poder de su hermano.

Entonces, sonrió. Se resignaría a no tener nunca a Ban. De todas formas, él iba a ser feliz y lo había llegado a amar tanto que ya lo único que quería era que él alcanzase la felicidad, fuera como fuera, aunque no la encontrase en ella, sino en otra persona. Sabía que iba a sufrir pero acabaría olvidando.

La sonrisa, contradictoria a esos pensamientos, se ensanchó aún más y sus ojos brillaron. Su hermano seguiría protegiéndola. Le había otorgado sus poderes mágicos para eso precisamente.

Se juró a sí misma superarlo como Caballera Sagrada para que él, algún día, desde donde estuviera, pudiera sonreírle con orgullo al ver la gran persona y guerrera en la que se había convertido.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

A pesar de que la dupla Jericho y Ban es mi pareja preferida de Nanatsu No Taizai (aunque no es canon, para mi pesar), una dosis de realidad nunca viene mal. Ya sé que el beso que he relatado aquí nunca se produjo pero quería poner un mínimo acercamiento entre ellos.

Ya fantaseé con una relación entre estos dos personajes en mi fic **Anhelos** (si te gusta esta pareja, te invito a que le eches un vistazo) y quería hacer algo más apegado a la historia original.

He visto de nuevo la segunda temporada del anime y me inspiró a escribir esto. No voy al día con el manga (he leído hasta el volumen 17, así que todo lo que he leído lo he visto animado) pero los spoilers son inevitables y sé más o menos qué sucede entre Ban y Elaine.

Ban es mi personaje favorito sin duda y la pareja que hace con Elaine no me acaba de convencer. Y la historia entre ellos es preciosa, de verdad que sí, pero creo que la apariencia demasiado aniñada del hada es lo que me echa para atrás. Por otro lado, aunque Jericho es un personaje secundario, me encanta porque el sacrificio que hace por Ban es hermoso también. Se va a intentar resucitar a Elaine cuando ella ama a Ban y eso me resulta muy bonito y admirable. Por eso me gusta tanto imaginarlos juntos o, como en este caso, ahondar en los sentimientos de Jericho. Bueno, no me extiendo más.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

**eme-ele**


End file.
